Karakura High School!
by kato kurosaki
Summary: Seorang gadis lugu, seorang Fudanshi sejati ? , pemuda berandalan, si gadis tajir, ketua kelas 'gila' disiplin, si tomboy jago karate, etc. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka menjalani masa2 Remajanya,ya? Hhe sorry klo summarynya gaje.. RnR Please


**Disclamer **: **Bleach** punya Om **Tite Kubo**.

**Genre** : Romance, Humor ,Friendship.

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

**Karakura High School** adalah sebuah sekolah yang berada di pusat kota Karakura, kota yang selalu sibuk (?) dan sekolah ini di_ huni_ oleh murid-murid yang err... mungkin bisa dibilang Aneh-aneh.. Hhe..#Plaak.

Ok, cerita akan berpusat pada beberapa murid yang bersekolah di Karakura High School, khususnya murid kelas 2-3..

**Orihime Inoue**, seorang gadis yang jika dilihat dari fisiknya, ehm.. sangat menggoda. Dengan tubuh sintal, payudara yang cukup besar, wajah yang cantik tapi terkesan lugu serta rambut panjangnya yang berwarna orange. Tapi sifatnya sangat ceroboh, kekanakan, dan lemot. Berbanding terbalik dengan tampilan fisiknya. Dia sangat hobi memasak dan membuat cake. Ya,meskipun aku tidak tahu harus menggambarkan bagaimana rasa masakannya itu(?). Sudah sejak lama Orihime memendam perasaan pada teman sekelasnya yaitu, **Ulquiorra Schiffer**. Tetapi Orihime sangat sukar menyampaikan perasaannya itu.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **pemuda berwajah dingin dan kaku , dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan bola mata berwarna emerald. Sebenarnya pemuda yang lumayan tampan ini adalah seorang **Fudanshi** sejati (?). Bahkan beredar gosip bahwa Ulquiorra adalah ketua dari perkumpulan Fudanshi dan Fujoshi Se-kota Karakura,Loh..! Lalu dari kesaksian seseorang yang mengaku pernah berkunjung kerumah..Ah,tepatnya Kamar (?) pemuda dengan penampilan Emo ini, katanya banyak sekali komik dan koleksi kaset Dvd anime yang bertemakan **Yaoi **di kamarnya itu sampai ber-lemari-lemari.

Oh iya. Sebenarnya tanpa sadar Orihime juga di _sukai _oleh **Grimmjow Jagerjaques. **Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda Jabrik dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan, tapi terkesan sangar. Grimm begitulah dia sering dipanggil, adalah seorang berandalan sekolah yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh penghuni Karakura High School. Padahal hatinya itu sangat baik loh..! Dia sangat menyayangi binatang Khususnya **Kucing**. Tetapi dia akan menjadi _lemah _jika sudah menyangkut tentang Orihime (?). Walau begitu Grimm tidak dapat menyampaikan perasaannya itu dan harus bersusah-susah sendiri. Dan 1 hal yang menjadi rahasia dari seorang berandalan Karakura High School ini, sebenarnya Grimm itu sangat **Puitis **dan **berjiwa romantis**(?) karya-karya puisinya telah diakui oleh majalah remaja Karakura,dengan selalu di tempatkan pada kolom khusus majalah tersebut dan mempunyai Fans base tersendiri meskipun semua hasil karyanya tersebut terkenal tapi Grimm selalu memakai nama palsu untuk mempublish karya-karyanya itu. Jadi para penggemar puisi-nya itu tidak tahu bahwa yang membuat puisi-puisi romantis nan menyentuh hati itu adalah seorang Berandalan yang harus menderita karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap gadis pujaannya ..XD

**Rukia Kuchiki**, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu, bola matanya yang indah berwarna violet, serta wajahnya yang manis mampu membuat beberapa pemuda bertekuk lutut padanya. Rukia adalah salah satu murid terkaya di Karakura High School. Perusahaan milik ayahnya yaitu merupakan perusahaan elektronik dan telekomunikasi terbesar di Asia. Tetapi dibalik penampilannya yang terlihat anggun dan lemah lembut bagaikan seorang **Lady**(?) itu terdapat sifat aslinya yang sangat bertolak belakang. Ya ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa penampilan luar itu selalu menipu.. yupz itu memang benar,Loh..! sifat Rukia itu sangat keras kepala, cerewet, bertindak semaunya, brutal(?) #Plaak... Hhe..XD. dan ingin menang sendiri. Tapi tidak semua sifat Rukia itu buruk,Loh..! Terkadang sisi feminime dan baik hatinya keluar jika keadaan sedang darurat(?). Dan hal yang paling dia benci adalah _Kekalahan. _Terutama kekalahan dari seorang **Ichigo Kurosaki **yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya(?).

**Ichigo Kurosaki,** pemuda berambut orange jabrik, bola matanya berwarna coklat musim gugur,dan wajahnya juga lumayan tampan. Ya, meskipun alisnya selalu mengkerut tapi itu tidak mengurangi kepopulerannya di kalangan murid-murid cewek. Ichigo merupakan **ketua kelas** 2-3 yang sangat disiplin, pintar ,berwibawa dan sangat jago berolahraga. Tetapi sifatnya bisa berubah menjadi **Iblis**(?) jika sudah berurusan dengan Rukia. Tidak tahu kenapa jika ke-dua_ mahluk_ ini sudah bertemu pasti saja ada hal yang selalu mereka ributkan. Bahkan ada yang bilang,'jika satu hari saja mereka tidak bertengkar mungkin dunia ini sudah mendekati** kiamat**(?)'. Ya saking seringnya mereka bertengkar sampai ada yang bilang begitu,coba..! Ckckck..

**Tatsuki Arisawa, **seorang **gadis tomboy** yang sangat jago berolahraga khususnya **Karate**. Tubuhnya sangat atletis dengan rambut hitam pendek, bola matanya berwarna coklat dan wajahnya cukup manis untuk ukuran gadis Tomboy(?) Hhe..

Sifat Tatsuki agak sedikit keras dan perkataan yang dilontarkanya selalu pedas sampai menusuk hati(?) Lah.. lebay..XD. Tapi meskipun begitu dia selalu peduli pada teman-temannya dan selalu membantu mereka jika sedang mendapat masalah. Oh iya Tatsuki selalu berlatih Karate di Dojo bersama **Renji Abarai** teman sejak kecilnya.

**Renji Abarai, **pemuda berambut merah panjang yang selalu dia ikat keatas seperti nanas, matanya agak sipit dengan bola mata berwarna coklat serta Tatapannya sangat tajam seperti seorang samurai. Wajah Renji lumayan keren dengan** tato** yang selalu menghiasi dahinya (meskipun aku tidak mengerti, kok bisa-bisanya seorang murid SMA bertato ckckck.. di dahi pula.. hadow parah..!). Renji merupakan sahabat Tatsuki sejak kecil, rumah mereka juga berdekatan dan dia adalah anak dari **juragan pisang** dengan perkebunan terbesar di kota Karakura(?). satu lagi fakta tentang si Renji sang **pangeran Babon** ini(?) #Bletak..XD

Dia sangat tergila-gila pada Rukia. Secara terang-terangan dia selalu menyatakan cintanya pada gadis bertubuh mungil itu, tetapi Rukia hanya menanggapi semua itu main-main saja. Padahal ungkapan perasaan Renji itu tulus dari lubuk hatinya,Loh..!

**Nelliel Tu'odelschwanck, **murid yang juga seorang **model** salah satu majalah Ramaja terkenal ini sangat populer di kalangan murid-murid cowok Karakura High School. Bagaimana tidak.. penampilan fisik Nell benar-benar sangat menggoda dengan tubuh yang sangat sexy dan bohay, rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna biru-kehijauan, serta didukung oleh wajah cantiknya yang eksotis. Sebenarnya dia sangat lemah dalam hal percintaan, bayangkan saja di sudah menolak lebih dari **50 cowok **dalam 1 semester. Bukan karena dia sok jual mahal atau sombong, tetapi memang dia itu belum mengerti apa itu**cinta..?** (kita senasib Loh,Nell.. aku juga nggak ngerti apa itu _cinta_..?#Plaak..Hhe). sifatnya itu sangat periang dan selalu menjadi tukang penyemangat diantara sahabat-sahabat karibnya, Orihime, Rukia dan Tatsuki. Ya mereka ber-4 telah bersahabat sejak pertama kali masuk Karakura High School.

**Toushiro Hitsugaya, **salah satu murid kelas 2-3 yang juga berbadan pendek err... atau lebih halusnya kita sebut saja mungil, Selain Rukia. Pemuda berwajah **babyface **ini cukup populer dikalangan murid cewek maupun cowok(?) Karakura High School. Ya meskipun bertubuh mungil bahkan lebih mungil dari Rukia, otak pemuda berambut putih jabrik dengan bola mata hijau terang ini sangat encer,Loh..!bahkan bisa disebut **jenius**. Tapi jangan pernah tertipu oleh wajah babyface-nya yang polos itu. Karena dibalik semua itu terdapat sifat yang super duper **mesum. **Dan dia sangat tergila-gila pada cewek yang mempunyai ukuran payudara besar khususnya ukuran bra DD-cup '30cm'.

Nah itulah beberapa murid yang dilihat dari beberapa sisi terkesan **ganjil **...! #Plaak..., Yang menghuni kelas 2-3 di** Karakura High School**. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka menjalani masa-masa remaja yang indah dan _aneh, _itu ya...? Hhe..

**To Be Continued**

Yosh chapter 1 ini Cuma Prolog dan ceritanya akan dimualai pada Chapter 2^^..

Sebenarnya Fic' ini aku buat karena terinspirasi setelah aku membaca komik karangan Om Jin kobayashi(School Rumble).^^

Jadi bagaimana Prolognya menurut **Reader**? Gaje atau membosankan,kah?

Dan maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam Fic'ku ini ,. Maka dari itu, aku minta saran dan kritikan dari **Reader** sekalian..^_^. **Flame** juga boleh,kok! Tapi yang membangun,ya..#plaak.. malah nawar..Hhe. dan jangan pedes-pedes **Flame**-nya soalnya aku nggak suka rujak yang terlalu pedes..#Bletak..Hhe maaf jadi ngaco..XD

**Jadi tolong Review-nya ya^^**


End file.
